The use of firearms by local, state, and federal law enforcement personnel, as well as the military and private security sectors, presents a variety of situations in which the circumstances surrounding this usage becomes an issue. For instance, oftentimes there are serious questions as to whether the discharge of a weapon is necessary or Whether it is best that the weapon be disarmed to prevent it from being fired. Such circumstances may dictate that a weapon be disabled. By way of examples only, if the firearm should fall into the hands of unauthorized or dangerous individuals, if the weapon is lost or unaccounted for, or if it is not appropriate that the weapon be fired in a given situation, disabling that weapon, especially from a remote location, may not only be beneficial, but it also may be necessary in the interest of safety and even to save lives.
There are numerous s which have been proposed for locking or disabling a firearm from a remote location. These range from sending a signal to a weapon to prevent the operating of firing mechanics, to locking the trigger, to causing the user to drop the weapon when he or she receives an electric shock sent by remote signal. However, most of these systems are not practical or are very expensive to manufacture and install. Other such systems require additional, otherwise extraneous hardware which encumbers the firearm or makes it difficult to use. Most importantly, none of these prior remote locking systems can successfully and practically be utilized on existing components of firearms which employ a “Glock” type system of cocking, loading and firing.